Zanpakuwhat?
by Vaikuntha
Summary: With Goku's apparent death at the hands of Jiren of Universe 11, Lord Beerus looks to find a way to win the Universal Tournament without his priced fighter. Meanwhile, Karakura Town gets a new resident, who proves himself capable of defeating Hollows with his fist alone. However, the question remains as to where he came from and what his intentions are?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Akira Toriyama and Tite Kubo respectively.

" **Speech"**

' _thoughts'_

 _ **~Chapter 1 – Moving On~**_

Snowflakes twirled in the wind that moaned around the high altitude of the Mt Paozu mountain range. A lone figure stood amidst the cold choosing to brave the elements in nothing but a fighting gi with a blue short sleeved undershirt underneath. Blue boots that stood out against the white of the snow protected his toes from succumbing to the chilling hand of frostbite. His dark onyx eyes were glazed over, although his gaze lingered in the direction of Satan City, home to both the hero of Earth Hercule Satan and his eldest son Gohan.

Goku smiled at the image of his son now having a family of his own to provide for. It was kind of hard to imagine that his son who had only defeated Cell on his lonesome not that many years prior was now a father. How time sure flew by, but then again, he had missed over seven years of both his son's lives, something he vowed not to do again. Suddenly his thought shifted to those of his wife and his smile faltered slowly shifting into a frown, with his demeanour matching the chilly cold air he found himself in.

How long had it been? A few months? A year, maybe even two? Goku doubted whether it mattered in the long run considering how ever since that day his life had taken a turn for the worst, or for the better depending on how one looked at it. His dark onyx eyes that had once been filled with hope and a childlike innocence were now nothing more than glazed over mirrors. Goku stared off into the distance as he recalled what had transpired…

 _Beerus the God of Destruction of Universe 7 was happy; no that was the understatement of the century, he was in fact ecstatic. Beerus had just recently won bragging rights over his brother Champa the portly God of Destruction from universe 6 in terms of how his corresponding universe contained the most delicious food between them and how he had stronger fighters. The winner of the contest was to receive a wish on the Super Dragon Balls that Champa and his attendant Vados had collected prior to the tournament._

 _Beerus eyed the Dragon Balls from within the travelling cube his attendant Whis had conjured. He was undoubtedly intrigued by their sheer size in comparison to the ones contained back at Earth, however he soon realised how he wasn't the only one from the murmurs of surprise and excitement radiating of his companions in the travel cube._

 _Deciding that he had wasted enough time Beerus motioned for Whis to get on with it with a flick of his hand. Whis nodded his acknowledgement before uttering the words required to activate the Super Dragon Balls. Super Shenron was summoned by Whis in the language of the gods. Super Shenron woke up from his slumber and broke through his barrier._

 _Super Shenron appeared as a giant golden dragon with bright crimson eyes and large wings. After breaking through his barrier, he proceeded to stretch throughout space whilst getting bigger than multiple galaxies. Once finished with his stretching he was incomprehensibly large, showing himself to be many times more colossal than the multiple number of galaxies between Universes 6 and 7; this made him without question the largest Dragon in the entire known universe._

 _After Super Shenron concluded his stretching, he proceeded to send Whis and the others in the cube in his body to get to his core to be able to ask for a wish. Beerus looked at Whis before wishing for Universe 6's_ _Earth_ _to be restored and the humans along with it in_

 _Whis turned back to Super Shenron before repeating Beerus's request in the language of the gods once again. In response to the wish Shenron's crimson eyes intensified in brightness before he spoke once more_ _ **"Your wish has been granted, farewell!"**_ _followed up by the cube containing the universe 7 inhabitants to be kicked out of the core._

 _Everyone present then watched as Shenron's golden body then began to retract back into the super dragon balls. Once finished they glowed briefly before scattering into the universe. Everyone watched as they slowly but surely exited their line of sight before they began to murmur between themselves, excluding Beerus and Whis._

" _ **That was a nice thing you did Lord Beerus."**_ _stated Whis, whilst steering the cube back towards Earth,_

" _ **Don't ever mention it again or I will destroy you!"**_ _snapped Beerus in response, resulting in Whis just chuckling at the threat._

 _However, when Bulma attempted to ask Beerus what he wished for, Beerus casually answered that he asked for a more comfortable bed, avoiding getting into the topic of his relation to Champa, '_ _Champa you fat bastard, you owe me.'_ _thought Beerus a final time before turning to address the small group of humans and Saiyans within his cube,_ _ **"Now as you all know Lord Zeno has issued a tournament between the 12 known universes, with the winner once again getting a wish on the super dragon balls."**_

" _ **Yes, Lord Beerus, we all know. Remember we were there when he said it."**_ _came the response from Bulma, speaking for the group._

" _ **Ah yes, how could I have forgotten, but that's beside the point. What I need is for the representatives of universe 7 to come and train with myself and Whis until the start of the Universal Tournament."**_ _responded the God of Destruction before looking at the ragtag group of fighters. He instantly knew the answers he would receive from the saiyan duo of Goku and Vegeta but the Namek and the pink blob of childishness called Buu were a complete enigma._

 _Beerus was however proven correct when the first to answer was Goku,_ _ **"Sure Lord Beerus count me in. Training with both you and Whis has been amazing for increasing my strength so far."**_ _Beerus smirked, before looking at Vegeta who as always had his arms crossed and his eyes shut,_ _ **"As long as I get the same training as that clown, count me in!"**_

 _However, before Beerus could respond, Bulma of all people cut him off as she got closer to Vegeta_ _ **"If you must go at least promise me that you will visit both me and Trunks."**_ _questioned Bulma, when Beerus replied from her blind spot, startling her_ _ **"We don't know when the tournament is scheduled to take place. It could be next year, in ten years' time or even a hundred years so be prepared for Vegeta to be gone for an unexpected long time and that includes you Goku as well**_ _" stated Beerus as he called out both Goku and Vegeta._

 _Bulma sighed, preparing to speak once more when Vegeta cut her off_ _ **"You worry too much woman."**_ _spoke the Prince before sweeping his wife into a kiss. The kiss whilst tender and quick held a large amount of feelings from both parties. Everybody else present awkwardly looked elsewhere apart from Goku and his wife._

" _ **So, Chi-Chi, is it okay if I go and train with Beerus and Whis for the Tournament?"**_ _enquired the earth raised saiyan as he meekly looked down at his wife's figure. Many a time had she screamed at him for failing to tell her when he was to go off and train, however this time Goku was prepared to do the right thing and ask her. However poor Goku wasn't ready for the answer he received from his wife._

" _ **You can't be serious Goku, you just came back from training recently for this tournament remember. What about your sons Goku? Your granddaughter and your responsibilities as a husband, you never seem to give them as much importance as your training."**_ _responded Chi-Chi throwing her poor husband for the loop._

" _ **But Chi-Chi's, this is my chance to battle with warriors from other universes. Please you must understand where I'm coming from."**_

" _ **So, are you saying that this tournament is more important than your sons, your life and most importantly me your wife?"**_ _questioned Chi-Chi with a dangerous edge to her voice that didn't go unnoticed by Goku. By now however everyone had turned to see what would result from another Goku and Chi-Chi disagreement. Almost everybody expected it to go the usual way, where Chi-Chi would get mad at Goku before the saiyan would charm her back with his Son grin like always._

" _ **But Chi-Chi…."**_

" _ **No buts Goku I've had it up to here with how irresponsible you are. You are a father to two sons, yet you never give them any time always focusing on your training. And let's not even get into the topic of our marriage, it's a shamble as it is as I seem to be the only one trying to make it work, but I've finally had enough. I'm giving you one more chance to make this marriage work, and all you have to do is choose which is more important your training for a tournament you will more than likely effortlessly win in or your wife and kids."**_

 _Goku stood silent, eyes cast to the floor as he contemplated his wife's words. He wracked his brain as he searched for a solution to his current predicament, however an exasperated sigh caused him to look up once more. The saiyan watched as she pulled the ring from her finger before tossing it in his direction causing Goku to scramble to grasp it before catching it in time to hear Chi-Chi say her final words_ _ **"When you make up your mind you know where to find me."**_

…

A lone tear snaked its way down his face before being quickly wiped away **"No! Now is not the time for this!"** exclaimed Goku loudly into the roaring wind, shaking his head vigorously to clear the invading thoughts from the forefront of his mind. **"The Universal Tournament is soon, and I need to focus."** Taking a deep breath, he pushed the sore memory to the back of his mind. Goku wasn't one to mule on things for too long, and he wasn't about to start now.

Chi-Chi leaving had left a hole in his life but maybe that was his own fault considering how he never managed to make up his mind, always telling her needed more time to stall her departure but alas she saw through it from the very start. He thought back to when he had first arrived back home, and watched as all her belongings slowly but surely disappeared. Her clothes, makeup, her perfume that he loved, all her pictures and finally herself. The house felt emptier since she had also taken Goten, along with her.

Goku sighed heavily, allowing the creeping tension in his chest and shoulders to escape with the breath. _'Maybe Vegeta wants to train.'_ mused Goku as he ran his fingers through his thick locks, looking for a distraction from thinking of his now ex-wife. Bringing a forefinger and middle finger to his forehead he focused on the Saiyan Prince's high energy signature before teleporting with his unique technique, leaving the mountain top bare from human interaction once more.

~1 year later~

Beerus stared at the scene, barely restrained shock oozing from every pore, eyes wide and mouth agape with no sound escaping. Words seemingly failed to form, a million thoughts rushing through his mind at once.

His trump card… his ace up his sleeve… gone in a flash, seemingly having vanished from the plane of existence without a trace. No Ki signature, no remnants of his well-known orange gi. Just a large crater in the arena sparkling with the remaining Ki from Goku's 'Genkidama'.

Gritting his teeth, he looked over to the motionless form of Jiren, the catalyst behind the disappearance of his priced fighter, with his arms crossed over his broad and muscled chest **"Cocky Bastard…"** muttered Beerus before turning to face his teacher and assistant.

" **With Son Goku presumably dead, Jiren is likely to be disqualified."** commented Whis coolly, eyeing the G.O.D {God of Destruction} of Universe 7. **"That's right!"** exclaimed Beerus animatedly, momentarily forgetting about the disappearance of his priced fighter from the fighting stage. **"If it does happen that he gets disqualified then we have a much better chance of winning this tournament."**

" **We shall revive him with the Dragon Balls when we win."** concluded Beerus, now standing upright with his arms crossed over his chest.

Everyone waited with baited breath for a reappearance from Goku, yet as the moments passed there remained no sign of the Saiyan from Earth. An aura of defeat descendent upon the stands where universe 7 were located, as they slowly lost hope that Goku will make an appearance once again.

The childlike Omni Kings sadly tapped on the image of Goku, knowing that their best friend in the multiverse was now dead, causing it to dim out signify that he was officially out of the competition. The Great Priest from his position on his levitating pad moved to address the remaining competitors located in the Arena and the spectators in the stands.

" **Son Goku of Universe 7 has been knocked out of the fighting stage."** He paused, allocating time to allow his words to sink in. With his gaze travelling over the faces of the fighters in the Arena, it lingered over Universe 7 respectively before moving on. **"However, since Goku's body has not returned, he has been deemed deceased. However, Jiren shall not be disqualified for causing the death of his opponent, since it was Goku's own technique that caused the untimely demise."**

" **NANI!?"** exclaimed Beerus, his once confident statement as to whether Jiren would get disqualified not holding any truth behind it anymore, causing his hands to attach to either side of his head. With his teeth grit he could only watch as Jiren remained in the epicentre of the fighting ring. **"Curse that Son Goku!"** seethed Beerus through his teeth, whilst glaring at Belmod who simply smirked in return.

" **With that out of the way the tournament can proceed once more."** exclaimed the Great Priest, signalling for the Tournament to continue.

…

Night had fallen over Karakura Town. Small patches of dark clouds provided cloud cover, whilst the stars twinkled in the sky. A half-moon's attempt at illuminating the area proved futile, with its pale blue rays barely lighting up the night sky, let alone the Town.

The streets were relatively empty, with a few drunkards stumbling home in the light of the street lamps. Their shuffling was accompanied by the hoots of a solitary owl and fluttering of a bats leathery wings as they flew overheard.

There was a quick rush of wind, followed quickly by a pair of similar sounds. It continued onwards, seemingly hopping between the roofs of houses and the branches of nearby trees, knocking leaves into the air.

It suddenly stopped on the ledge of a tall building overlooking a good portion of the residential areas of Karakura Town. The quick rush of wind had been caused by a relatively small woman with raven black hair that was worn short with two long braids trailing down either side of her back whilst bound in white cloth. Each braid ended with a large golden ring.

She contrasted well with the darkness in her white Soul Reaper's Captain's uniform, secured by a yellow belt around her waist. A sheathed Zanpakuto was located on the small of her back, allowing for easy reach if needed. Exhaling through her mouth caused a cloud of vapour to form and rise into the air. Stormy grey eyes scanned her surroundings, whilst it seemed as if she was waiting on someone.

Time moved on slowly, whilst a gentle breeze took pleasure in tousling her braids and the loose ends of her uniform.

" **Took you long enough."** She muttered, followed up by two figures covered in black seemingly phasing into existence. Both were down on one knee with their heads bowed in respect, signifying that the woman was someone of great importance.

" **How goes the search?"** she questioned, her tone impatient as she kept her gaze trained on the residential areas.

" **No luck, there is still no sign of her."** releasing a sigh, she turned to face the kneeling black clad figures. **"Keep searching. Intel reported her to be around this area."**

" **Understood Captain** **Suì-Fēng** **."**

A small smirk danced on her lips, although it was barely noticeable in the darkness _'Soon I will find you, and make you pay for abandoning me all those years ago.'_ __ **"Prepare to move out, who knows how many hollows we have attracted with our high Spiritual Energy."**

A chorus of roars from behind her back caused her to whirl quickly on the spot, whilst her right hand subconsciously reached for her Zanpakuto. The roars came from different directions, with the closest one being directly ahead of her. In the distance she could make out the large silhouette of a Hollow. **"Speak of the devil and he shall appear."** Suì-Fēng muttered before addressing her kneeling subordinates with a more commanding tone. **"Let's move out, who knows how many souls have been consumed already."**

Receiving grunts in acknowledgement, Suì-Fēng continued **"Let's split up, we'll deal with the Hollows quickly and meet up to resume our search."** Without waiting for a response, she took a small running start before leaping off the edge of the building she had been standing atop. Upon setting foot on the rooftop of a nearby building she took off running and leaping across the various buildings on her way towards the Hollow.

The roars got louder as she neared the location from where the hollow had first appeared. Stopping at a ledge of a nearby building Suì-Fēng nearly fell off from shock when she noted that the singular hollow as she had initially thought was in fact a group of Menos Grande class hollows. **"Crap!"** exclaimed Suì-Fēng, cursing under her breath. How she had failed to sense the group was beyond her, but then again there was a possibility it was caused by the large number of hollows that appeared at once. _'This is quite odd indeed.'_ Making a mental note to investigate it later she faced her adversaries.

The Hollows were at least 2-6 stories tall, easily dwarfing her in size alone. They all had a white mask with an elongated nose, whilst their bodies were covered from head to toe with a black covering reminiscent of a cloak. Around their necks was a row of thin white spikes, whilst their large pointed feet were wrapped in white bandages.

The Captain knew she was strong enough to take on one by her lonesome, yet the group would pose as more of a threat. She glanced in both directions scanning for the Spiritual Energy signatures of her subordinates. There was the chance they would be facing a group of Menos Grande like her and whilst they were strong, a Menos Grande was likely out of their league. **"I need to hurry!"** Her right hand quickly reached for her Zanpakuto when suddenly, a grey blur rushed past her peripheral view and collided with the Hollow that had been standing in front of her. **"W-what…"** she stuttered, eyes widening involuntarily in shock as she took a small step back.

A large explosion of light erupted, bathing the area with its radiance causing the petite female to shield her eyes behind her left forearm. A screech of pain followed by the sound of something heavy impacting the ground caused her well trained ears to twitch and her mind to begin asking questions _'W-what's going on here?'_

The light died down quickly restoring sight to the white clad female. She was met with the striking image of one of the Menos Grande hollows dispersing into nothing. Suì-Fēng's gaze shifted to the left where a male figure adorned in orange pants ripped at the waist and a blue shirt hung suspended mid-air whilst a fluctuating aura of sky blue encompassed his entire frame. Upon closer inspection there seemed to be energy particles rising slowly within his flame like aura.

' _He doesn't seem to a soul reaper since I can't sense any spiritual energy from him._ ' With his strange garments and weird aura, she was perplexed _'He can't be a Quincy either'_ there was nothing preventing her coming to that conclusion considering the fact she knew of most if not all Soul Reapers in the Soul Society but very little on Quincy's.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose in response to when she felt a drastic rise of Spiritual Energy in the air. Cursing her lack of concentration, Suì-Fēng watched as the remaining three Menos Grande's charged Ceros from their mouths, taking aim at the suspended male. **"Look out you idiot!"** called out the Captain, her panicked state causing her to forget that only a fellow Soul Reaper or a Hollow could see her, however her words seemingly fell upon deaf ears as he made no effort to move out of the way.

Gritting her teeth and cursing the idiot, Suì-Fēng unsheathed her Zanpakuto preparing to jump in and save the male, only to watch as the Hollows released their charged attacks. **"Noooo…"** She called out, the powerful red beams of energy roaring towards the orange and blue clad male. However, for the second time in a short span of time, she was shocked silent with the Cero attacks getting backhanded easily to the side. **"What…the...fuck!"** exclaimed the female once more, eyes wide like dinner plates as they detonated harmlessly in the air.

The male phased out of sight, only to reappear before connecting a thunderous punch to the mask of the central Menos Grande. A massive crack appeared before splitting the mask in half. It roared in pain as it fell backwards, slowly dispersing into nothing. _'S-so f-fast a-nd… and so s-strong.'_ Suì-Fēng muttered, after witnessing the defeat of the Hollow without the use of a Zanpakuto; however, she knew this was not a good thing since this would cause misbalance in the Soul Society with the complete destruction of the soul _._

" **I have to stop him before he continues**." concluded Suì-Fēng, however she couldn't stop herself being curious _'Who is he!? Where has he been hiding all this time!?'_ thought the Captain, everything she knew being seemingly challenged in one night by a stranger. She could only watch as he defeated the remaining Hollows with ruthless efficiency one could only dream off.

" **Gah!"** she gasped, taking a step back in shock as the male phased right in front of her. **"Never do that again!"** screeched Suì-Fēng, her hand flat on her chest to calm her erratic heartbeat. With his proximity to her, she noted his stormy grey eyes and midnight black hair that was erratically splayed in every direction. He was seemingly looking down on her, his gaze curious with his flame like aura pulsing around him.

" **Say something already!"** she demanded, the silence that had descendent between them having become endearing. However, he remained silent his eyes still silently studying her own. **"Can I at least know your name?"** she questioned attempting to be somewhat friendly, however she continued to receive silence in return. **"Well if you're going to be that way I'll bring you in for interrogation."** continued Suì-Fēng with a finality to her words before reaching out to grab his muscled arm. Her eyes widened with her breath hitching slightly when her hand phased through to the other side. **"Are you a soul!?"** she questioned as she drew her hand back quickly. _'No, even as a soul I should be able to touch you, and I don't see any soul-chain.'_ **"How are you so powerful as well?"**

Nothing. Just continued silence on his part.

Sudden realization sunk in as she remembered that as a Soul Reaper, normal people were incapable of seeing her, which made sense as to why he probably wasn't answering her, but he should have been able to hear though. She shrugged, chalking it down to him thinking he was hearing things before sucking in air through clenched teeth.

Suì-Fēng opened her mouth to speak once more when a Hollow howling cut her off. Her head snapped to face the direction it was coming from. **"You stay here."** saidSuì-Fēng, turning back to face the silent male only to see that he was gone. **"What the…"** she muttered, searching around for any traces of her previous companion. She grit her teeth in sheer frustration from how much of an anomaly he was turning out to be. Add on to that the fact that she couldn't get any information from him to explain his odd powers and behaviour patterns; Like how does one simply annihilate a Menos Grande with a bare fist of all things.

Then there was the odd fact he was capable of flight or mid-air suspension like most if not all Soul Reapers, yet he had a mysterious aura that was around his frame that she couldn't get a sense of. It certainly wasn't Reiryoku since she couldn't sense any spiritual pressure emitting from his body but that was impossible since every living thing, dead or alive had some spiritual pressure. Suì-Fēng's right hand clenched subconsciously, as she remembered how warm the weird energy around him had felt. Shaking her head to remove the thoughts, she focused instead on the task at hand; dealing with the Hollow. _'I'll have to get answers from him, even if it means bringing him back with me. He's too dangerous to leave running around.'_ Flash stepping to the nearest roof she took off running hopping from roof to roof, her garments bellowing from the force of the wind.

Landing on the street from where she sensed trace amounts of Spiritual Energy in the air, she was met with the visage of the silent individual who had seemingly vanished into thin air. _'How did he get here?'_ she pondered, but figured she could get answers later. However, she couldn't help but notice that the weird aura was now gone from around his frame, causing him to appear less imposing.

He stood silent before turning to face her, a weary but welcoming smile playing on his features. **"Heyy there!"** he greeted, making a small waving motion with his right hand. However, he winced in pain before grasping his left arm. **"Guess I'm a little beat up haha."** He commented with a chuckle, his tone light-hearted and somewhat upbeat.

" **You don't say**." muttered the Captain, her tone dry before realising he could see her. **"Wait! You can see me?"** She couldn't help but feel wary of him considering how his demeanour had switched; One minute he was serious whilst remaining silent yet now he was openly acknowledging her presence. **"Who are you!?"** she demanded, choosing to get straight to the point and unsheathing her Zanpakuto to show her intentions. She also noted how she was still unable to sense his spiritual pressure, making her wonder just how he had defeated all those Hollows with his bare fists alone.

Her companion in the relatively empty street blinked twice, having not expected her vocal tone to be as demanding or for her to draw her weapon. **"I'm Son Goku."** responded Goku in an openly friendly tone, the previous smile remaining etched on his features **. "Could you tell me where I am?"** he continued, sidestepping her question about how he could see her, thinking she was playing a joke on him or something.

Suì-Fēng's raised an eyebrow in return, however it wasn't because of his name. No, it was because he sidestepped her question as to how he could see her and, he didn't know where he was, which was enough to raise her already high suspicions of him. **"You're in Karakura Town."**

" **Mhmm, no wonder I can't sense any of my old friends**." responded Goku as he looked towards the sky, a small frown replacing the smile. It didn't go unnoticed by the Soul Reaper Captain however **"I need you to tell me how you are so strong."** she questioned to change the topic. **"Uhm, yeah sure I guess."** Goku looked towards her once more as he spoke **"Although it's quite a long story."**

" **Give me the simplified version then."** Goku nodded his consent, before chuckling in a child-like manner as his stomach growled. **"Mind if I tell you over some food? I'm starving!"**

" **Sure. I know somewhere we can get some food."** She responded, shaking her head at his odd behaviour although she was willing to trade some food for answers. Suì-Fēng however suddenly jerked up as she sensed a large amount of Spiritual Pressure being expelled at once, making the air feel somewhat heavy. **"What pressure…"** She muttered as she looked in the general direction it was flowing from, with a large white flash of power traveling towards the clouds.

" **That's some power, however it doesn't feel like Ki. Wonder what it is?"** said Goku as he looked on as well, however his comment caught the attention of his companion who looked at him. **"Can you sense that?"** the saiyan looked in her direction, watching as the wind gently tousled with her braids and garments **"Well yeah, can't you?"** Goku's response made it seem as if it was a normal thing to sense Spiritual Pressure, which didn't go unnoticed as the Captain stored away the small info for later. **"Yes, I can that's why I asked if you could."**

Goku opened his mouth to answer, only to watch as the light pillar suddenly died down along with dispersing the Spiritual Pressure that had hung in the air like a blanket. Both the Saiyan and the Soul Reaper looked at each other as they contemplated whether to go investigate what had caused it. However, Suì-Fēng sighed as she remembered she had to check on her subordinates that she had momentarily forgotten about.

" **Goku, I need you to stay here while I deal with something really quickly, and when I get back we can go get some food and medical help for you."** She finished whilst eyeing the numerous bruises and welts that littered his body along with a few burns here and there, making her wonder just what kind of battle he had been in to sustain such injuries. **"More like medical attention first then food."**

In response the Saiyan smiled whilst nodding his consent **"Could you hurry though, I'm starving."** once finished his stomach roared as if to add to its own thoughts into the conversation, making Suì-Fēng raise an eyebrow before laughing lightly which caused Goku to meekly rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

" **I'll see what I can do but no promises."** was her response before she flash-stepped away, leaving an impressed Goku in her wake. He was certainly curious as to what this new world entailed considering the weirdly dressed monsters he had faced when he arrived which emitted a very tainted energy signature however his new companion had showed some interesting techniques such as the ability to teleport even if it was for a short distance as he could tell with his sensing ability, it was still impressive none the less and he couldn't wait to see what else she could show him.

However he could still sense the owner of the weird light pillar that had appeared in the sky and well his curious mind pestered him to investigate, however he knew he had to make it quick lest his new friend thought he had ran away and even then there was food at stake. He pressed the two main fingers on his left hand to his forehead, before disappearing, leaving the street void of human life once more.

…

 **Don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other stories, it's just that this idea was on the forefront of my mind and I just had to write it down.**

 **Final pairings haven't been decided yet, but so far, I'm aiming for Goku and** **Suì-Fēng. I feel like they are opposites, with Suì-Fēng being more serious, a total complement to Goku's more relaxed and childlike personality. Also, I have decided to add other females to the list of potential partners, one or two even. Nothing too ridiculous.**

 **Tier Harribel is like my number 1 candidate atm, however I haven't decided on the other one, maybe even Yoruichi to go with Suì-Fēng, I don't know. Just an idea atm.**

 **I'm still weighing the choice to make Goku into a Soul Reaper. It would open many story opportunities however I'm undecided about it.**

 **Edited – 05/04/18.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Akira Toriyama and Tite Kubo respectively.

"Speech"

' _thoughts'_

 _ **~Chapter 2 – The Eccentric ~**_

Goku appeared in a different street and was met with the visage of a tall and lean young man in his teens with a crop of spiky orange hair atop his head dressed in large black robes whilst he held a comically large sword in his right hand. He looked to the right, coming eye to with a young girl dressed in white robes with red patched on the sleeves and shoulder areas. He watched as the girl spoke some words with the teen boy turning to face him as well. He raised an eyebrow, as he felt the same kind of energy from these two as he felt from his friend although there was an evil energy that lingered in the air as it slowly dispersed.

The saiyan then began making his way towards them, watching as they had curious gazes as to whether he could see them or not. **"Heyy!"** exclaimed Goku in greeting, before smiling as his eyes fleeted between each teen. A moment of silence passed between them all, as the teenaged duo glanced at each other, seemingly asking the same question as to who this guy was.

" **Can he see us?"** inquired Ichigo to the young girl, before glancing at Goku's battle ravaged form. Ichigo wondered if he was the same as himself, a poor passer-by who had been attacked randomly by Hollows because he apparently had a high Spiritual Pressure.

" **Apparently so, if he said hi."** replied Rukia from her position on the floor. She attempted to get into a standing position but stumbled back on to the ground with an 'ooof'. Exhaling loudly from her nose, she calmed herself before addressing the mysterious male. **"Are you able to see us?"**

Goku blinked twice whilst cocking his head a little, noting how this was the second time someone had asked him that question. It was certainly odd, considering he could clearly see them but then again it could be their weird energy that made them invisible to others. **"Yeah, I can see both of you."** from the closer proximity Goku noted how the boys attire was somewhat like the one his new friend wore, albeit with a few obvious differences.

Speaking of his friend Goku sensed that she was in the company of two individuals with similar energy to her although they were on the lower scale in terms of energy output. He sensed as they separated, with the mysterious energy signatures dispersing into thin air whilst his new friend began to move quickly towards where he had been before. _'Uh oh!'_ he mused, slightly panicking on the inside whilst appearing calm on the outside. **"Well it was nice seeing you guys, but I have to go meet up with my friend. She promised me food!"** the last part was said with so much enthusiasm that both Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other before laughing at Goku's expense.

Goku however looked on as he wondered why they were laughing. He hadn't said anything funny or anything that could be deemed funny unless they had a different way of viewing things in this universe. Shrugging he waited for them to finish laughing, all the while sensing his friend moving closer with every second that passed. Choosing not to waste anymore time he focused on the lingering energy of the last monster he had defeated before he flickered out of sight, causing the teens to abruptly stop laughing and glance at each other with wide eyes and many questions on their mind.

…

The Saiyan materialised back into the familiar surroundings that were the houses located on either side of the street he had been left in by his new friend. It was at this point that Goku realised he had never actually got her name, only knowing her as his new friend and he highly doubted that she would like to be referred to as new friend. Making a note to ask her name whenever she came back, he didn't have to wait for long as she landed back on the street lightly after hopping from one of the nearby roofs. **"I didn't expect to find you still here."**

Goku greeted her with a smile however, not even caring that she was somewhat wary of whether she could trust him or not but then again trust was earned and not given. Watching as she reluctantly smiled back, he then responded, **"Well I don't know my way around here, so I thought you would help me out, and you did promise me food as well."**

Chuckling lightly as she moved closer to stand besides her companion she looked to the sky, watching as the moon began to move towards the horizon, a clear indication that the night was nearly over. **"Ready to go?"** she inquired, eyes trained towards the bright orb in the sky.

" **Go where?"** retorted Goku, turning to look at Suì-Fēng. Her proximity allowed him to get a closer look at her, not that he hadn't looked before but it was a quick glance since his attention was elsewhere however now he noted how small she was compared to himself, with her raven hair styled in the same way Chi-Chi did her hair. A picture of his ex-wife flashed into the forefront of his mind from the deep recesses of his mind, causing a lump to form in his throat whilst his chest felt tighter. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he continued to look at Suì-Fēng yet seeing Chi-Chi instead.

This however didn't go unnoticed by the petite female who felt as if someone was looking at her, before turning to see Goku with his eyes trained at her yet they appeared out of focus. With her curiosity peeked she waved her hand before his eyes, yet she got no response. Not even a blink or anything. She snapped her fingers a few times as well, hoping to get some form of reaction yet he stayed comatose.

It was then she noticed a lone tear streak it's way down his cheek, causing her to wonder what exactly he was thinking. Choosing to give him some time, she went back to looking at the moon. _'I hope he is willing to help me out._ ' She mused to herself, wondering if the individual she was going to seek help from was willing to help, before taking another quick glance at Goku whilst frowning due to his extended silence. She had so many questions that she wanted answered however with him acting this way there was no way to get them unit he responded.

A few moments passed, before Goku moved once more. He wiped away the lone tear before swallowing the lump in his throat. Suì-Fēng looked at him from the corner of her eyes, **"Are you done?"** questioned the Captain, her tone dry and the inquiry being anything but a demand, causing Goku to meekly nod in response whilst taking a deep breath to ease the tension in his chest. **"Good! Follow me then."** Not waiting for the Saiyan's response she flashed step to a roof once more, before taking off running, hopping from roof to roof leaving a perplexed Goku in her wake.

Goku smiled, taking it as a challenge before flaring his aura and rocketing into the night sky whilst following her energy signature, a white trail of energy being left in his wake as he illuminated the sky like a wishing star.

…

Standing on the patio of a relatively well-hidden building was a tall, lean-built man with light skin and grey eyes. His hair was messy and light-blond, with strands framing the sides of his face and hanging between his eyes, whilst his chin had stubble. He wore a dark coat, with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, a dark green shirt and pants underneath. His coat's design was reminiscent of an inverted captain's _haori_ (white with black diamonds). On his feet were traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a striped dark green and white bucket hat covered his hair and shielded his eyes. Besides him and blending well into the darkness was a black cat, sitting on it's hind legs whilst licking a paw. It's odd golden eyes seemingly glowed in the dark as the two remained silent.

" **I can't believe she went through with it, even though she knows the consequences."** The statement lingered in the cold night air, with neither making any incentives to add to it. Urahara looked the sky as he thought over what had just transpired, when he felt a group of hollows arrive into the town, Menos Grandes included only for them to be dispersed rather quickly, and not in the fashion befitting a Shinigami as their souls were destroyed and not purified. Then there was the rise of a new Shinigami with immense spiritual pressure which coincided with the fall of a fellow Shinigami, and well her couldn't help but feel both events were linked somehow.

" **She was strong, so I see no reason for her to go through with it, unless it was on her own accord."** responded the black cat in a deep voice beguiling it's delicate features. It licked it's paw once more before setting it down adjacent to the other one. **"After all, 'they' will certainly come and look into this."**

" **Maybe…"** muttered Urahara as he stroked his stubbled chin before continuing **"We just have to wait and see."**

The cat opened its mouth to answer but remained silent when another Shinigami made their presence known, this time in the form of Suì-Fēng, the Captain of the Second Division. The male glanced to where the black cat was, and noted how it too was watching the Captain, wondering what she was doing near his shop. He knew of the history between the black cat and Suì-Fēng. The latter remained motionless however whilst looking to the sky, almost as if waiting on someone, yet the question remained as to whom it could be.

The answer came in the form of a male dressed in what could be best described as rags. A tattered blue shirt with ripped orange pants and blue boots, not something that could be considered normal attire, which was backed up by the fact that he couldn't sense any Spiritual Pressure from him, leaving him with a few questions with one being whether Suì-Fēng had given some of her powers to the male, thus turning him into a substitute Shinigami. He glanced to the cat once more, noting the mischievous glint in its eyes as it looked into his eyes and already knew what it was thinking. Chuckling inwardly, he turned back to face the duo. **"Hello** **Suì-Fēng, it's been a while.** **What brings you to my shop? Come to show me your new boyfriend?"** said Urahara with a small smile as he held in his laughter.

" **He's not my boyfriend!"** snapped the Division 2 Captain in retaliation, whilst her face was twisted in anger with a small blush on her cheeks which caused the male to laugh, and he was joined in by the cat which giggled whilst hiding it's smile behind a paw. Goku on the other hand looked on not knowing what exactly was transpiring. **"Is he the guy who has food?"** he whispered after leaning down to his companion's ear, earning a nod in response. **"He's certainly…"**

" **Eccentric?"** she added, cutting Goku off in the process.

" **Yes, whatever that means."**

" **You haven't seen anything yet."** warned the Captain with a sigh, before noticing the black cat sitting besides Urahara, the shop owner. It was no secret that she loved black cats, since it was the form of her beloved former Captain Yoruichi before she had deserted her. She left Goku's side to make her way towards the cat, approaching it slowly as to not startle it. Pale golden eyes that looked far too much like her former Captain watched her every move before they were hidden behind the eyelids when her small hand rested on the crown of its head whilst the fingers gently rubbed its scalp.

Goku watched with a smile, before his attention was called for by the other male in the area. **"So, you're a substitute Shinigami huh?"** he asked Goku, making the saiyan cock his head in confusion since he didn't know what a Shinigami was. Maybe it was a race, kind of like Namekians and Humans but maybe the so called 'Shinigami' were the aliens in this world. Having made up his mind, Goku responded, **"No, I'm still a Saiyan and not whatever that Shinigami is."**

" **Oh!"** exclaimed the male wearing the green hat before looking deep in thought. If he wasn't the owner of that new Spiritual Pressure, he had sensed then that meant the owner was still out there somewhere. If he wasn't a Shinigami either but whatever a Saiyan was, then that left the question as to why the Captain of Division 2 had brought him to his house/shop nonetheless. **"I suspect you have quite the story to tell."**

"… **and many questions to answer."** added Suì-Fēng from her position near the cat which now purred beneath her touch, causing her to smile wistfully while Urahara looked on with a knowing smile. 'If only she knew.' He mused amusedly, watching as two former partners re-associated. **"I was wondering if you could give him some food."**

Urahara smiled mischievously **"Only if you promise to tell me why you're so interested in him."** Suì-Fēng looked thoughtful momentarily before begrudgingly accepting the condition. Her interest in Goku and trying to know the origins of his power was enough to get her to accept. **"I'll tell you after he has eaten."**

" **Shall we then?"** he inquired before turning to head into the door, with the Captain following in his wake along with Goku and the black cat at the back.

...

Suì-Fēng thought she had seen Goku at his most ruthless when he had taken care of the Hollows earlier however that massacre was nothing compared to how all the food in the little shop seemingly vanished within his Black Hole like stomach. It took everything to not vomit as she watched whole chickens, along with bones get swallowed. Bowls of ramen get slurped up in record time, with the soup included along with a multitude of bowls of rice. She couldn't help but question where it all went if he remained so skinny.

On one side of the table sat Urahara with comical tears streaming down his face as he watched his food stores that were meant to last the month vanish in the space of ten minutes. His assistant, Tessae alongside his younger assistant in Jinta both had their jaws wide open in shock, watching the senseless massacre that was transpiring in front of their very eyes. Ururu, a girl of the same age group as Jinta appeared nonchalant and unimpressed as she looked on with a dead-stare.

Yoruichi in her cat form had moved to sit beside Goku on his left side, whilst her former subordinate sat on his right side. Although mildly disgusted with his eating habits and lack of table manners she couldn't deny that she was impressed, considering if this was the way he ate every time it showed how dedicated he was to his training if he remained with such a well-defined body. He had peaked her interest when he had arrived with Suì-Fēng, through the sky nonetheless and considering he could see them all meant that he was probably adept in the use of his Spiritual Energy. **"So, who are you exactly, and where do you come from?"**

Goku tried responding however his cheeks were so inflamed with food that his words came out a muffled mess much to the chagrin to all those present. With a small sweat drop, Yoruichi chastised the Saiyan **"Swallow first."** nodding his consent, he cleared his mouth of any morsels before sighing contently as he patted his stomach in satisfaction. **"Thanks!"** exclaimed Goku as he voiced his gratitude with a big smile. **"Now to answer your question my name is Son Goku, and I'm a Saiyan from planet Earth in another dimension from what I can tell."**

" **That probably explains why we can't sense any Spiritual Pressure from him."** responded a curiously calm Urahara, which didn't go unnoticed by everyone present but then again it was in his nature to astute, so it wasn't surprising. **"Mind if I ask what a Saiyan is?"** continued Urahara, unknowingly asking the question on everybody's mind.

Goku took a deep breath as he prepared to answer, he had known it was bound to be questioned and as such he had prepared a response in advance. **"Well Saiyan's were** **a race of proud warriors. Our home planet was called Vegeta, named in honour of our leader and King who had led our race to victory over our enemies called the Tuffles. We are noticeable by our spiky black hair, dark eyes and tails."**

" **I've never heard of them before which leaves the question of how you got here."**

Goku looked apprehensive to answer for a moment, resulting in him receiving worried glances from those around him, as they wondered if they had unravelled a sore spot. Urahara earned himself a glare from Yoruichi and her former subordinate, only to be saved by Goku clearing his throat. All eyes were swiftly trained on to him once more, making him falter slightly before he regained his composure.

" **I had been participating in a Tournament that was started to erase any losing Universes from existence. My Universe had been winning but then I faced a strong warrior from another Universe who proved to be too strong for me as he sent my own attack back at me before it exploded and when I woke up I was in this universe. I met her soon after as she was being attacked by these tall but weak creatures wearing black robes."** Goku finished by turning to smile at the Division 2 Captain, making her blush slightly which didn't go unnoticed by all those present.

" **So, was it you that destroyed those Hollows?"** Goku nodded as he faced Urahara. **"How did you do it when you don't have a weapon on you?"**

" **I used my fist."** responded Goku, making it sound as if it was a normal thing to punch Hollows to death whilst clenching his right fist that he had used.

" **Impossible!"** exclaimed Yoruichi, eyes wide in shock only for Suì-Fēng to step in and confirm it. **"It's true, I didn't want to believe it but it's true. I saw it with my own eyes."**

" **How about a small demonstration of his power then?"** suggested Urahara as he looked towards the Saiyan **"What do you say Goku?"**

Goku shifted in his seat slightly, not knowing how to answer the question. He wasn't sure just how much Ki he had recovered but then again if it was to satisfy their curiosity then he saw nothing wrong with expending some of his energy once more even if it was miniscule **"I don't really know..."** said Goku as his words trailed off towards the end.

" **Please Goku, can I see your true power?"** pleaded the black cat, whilst losing all pretences of being a male cat as it batted its eyelashes akin to a female. Goku felt his resolve falter under the effects of the eyes whilst Suì-Fēngnarrowed her eyes in suspicion but chose to keep her suspicions to herself.

" **Alright, I don't see why not."** replied Goku as he relented, making Yoruichi smile at her small victory before regaining her composure. She knew her façade had slipped momentarily, yet she found herself oddly curious about the Saiyan to the point of not caring if her former subordinate had picked up on her slip-up and judging by how she kept sneaking glances at her she was sure she was slowly connecting the dots. _'Great…'_

"Excellent, let us go to the training room then." suggested Urahara whilst standing up, followed by his assistants, then Yoruichi, Goku and finally Suì-Fēng. They followed the former Captain as he made his way towards the training ground located beneath the shop floor.

…

Barren land spread as far as the eye could see, which was saying a lot considering his enhanced eyesight when compared to normal humans thanks to his Saiyan genetics. It was oddly sunny when it was pitch black outside, but then again it could be a pocket dimension like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber he had used a few times where it never got dark. A few shrubs and cacti dotted the land as well, adding to the perceived emptiness of the area. He couldn't help but be reminded of when he had first faced Vegeta way back when. Oh, how times had been simpler then, before they all found themselves facing off in a race against Frieza for the Namekian Dragon Balls.

Smiling wistfully, he was so caught up in his own thoughts that he failed to notice that everyone had moved aside, giving him ample space to power up. He cocked an eyebrow as he eyed the eccentric owner of the shop who motioned for him to begin. **"Whenever you're ready."**

" **Alright then."**

Goku sunk into a horse riding stance before clenching his fists tight. Nothing appeared to happen, making everyone curious as to what he was doing, when suddenly a violent white aura flared to life around Goku's frame. The wind picked up slowly, as so did small particles of rock and pebbles that lay scattered around him as they began to levitate into the air. Flashes of Gold then mixed in with the white aura when a blinding light caused everyone to shield their eyes.

When it died down, they all gasped as they took in Goku's new appearance; golden spiky hair, turquoise eyes and a flaming golden aura that looked imposing had replaced his previously black hair and eyes. Urahara had unravelled his fan and was looking at Goku's appearance over the upper edge. **"Most impressive Goku. What do you call that?"**

" **It's called Super Saiyan."**

" **Super Saiyan huh? Sounds powerful."** commented the black cat from its position on the ground. Yoruichi couldn't deny how handsome he looked, with his pulsing golden aura that made him look like a God, but she wasn't going to admit that to anyone. Not that she wanted anyone to know she found him interesting.

" **Do you have any other ones?"** inquired Suì-Fēng, who noted how it looked different from the one he had used when facing the Hollows earlier. **"Yeah, I have 4 more."** was his reply, making the Division 2 Captain wonder if she was going to see his weird form with the grey eyes and black hair once more. She was thrust from her musings when she felt the wind pick up again as Goku began to scream, leaving her curious as to why he was doing it, however he question was answered as she noted how his hair became more rigid whilst static electricity danced around his form.

" **This is Super Saiyan 2."** Receiving nods of acknowledgements, Goku prepared to transcend to Super Saiyan 3, however he didn't want to shake the whole dimension apart, so he decided to do it quickly, pulling on the power from deep within, as he felt his hair slowly creep down his back towards his waist whilst his brow protruded from his forehead. **"… and this is Super Saiyan 3."**

Yoruichi could have sworn she felt herself go weak at the knees as she looked at the Saiyan in his Super Saiyan 3 form, he looked savage for a lack of a better term and it didn't help that the air felt heavy and breathing was difficult for an odd reason. Must have been to do with his weird un-sensable energy. She glanced around and noted that everyone seemed to have the same problem as her, all struggling to keep standing. Suddenly the air felt lighter as she watched him revert to his black-haired self, leaving her perplexed as to where all the hair had gone.

She didn't however get long to ponder on the thought as he flashed into a new transformation, and this time the air felt thick. Thick to the point where she felt she could almost cut it with a knife. Her breathing became heavy, whilst her body refused to stay upright. She mustered all her strength to look at him, and she wasn't disappointed as he appeared to be leaner, with his hair and eyes now tinted ruby red. The previous golden aura now appeared red like proper flames.

Once more he reverted to normal, allowing the air to become light on her skin once more. **"That was Super Saiyan God, but I couldn't hold it for long. I just have no energy left."** Yoruichi gasped inwardly upon hearing the word 'God'. Goku was nothing less than a God in her eyes now and he had a form to prove it, leaving her to wonder just how powerful he truly was.

"That's fine Goku, that was a more than satisfactory showing of your power." added Urahara, before Yoruichi watched as Goku opened his mouth to respond however her former subordinate cut him off before he could utter any words. **"I need to report back to Soul Society with this information."**

" **Are you sure that's a good idea? Considering what they will do with this kind of information, they'll order for his execution since they'll more than likely view him as a threat."** Yoruichi watched as her former bodyguard went through an inner struggle as to what to do. Follow procedure and report all anomalies to the Soul Society or keep him a secret. **"I have no choice but to, I don't want to be branded a traitor."** Her voice sounded dead, lacking the usual confident edge to it, alerting her to the fact she wasn't certain as to what she wanted to do. She faced Goku one more time before turning to leave in silence.

 **~ END ~**

 **And finished with this chapter; Good? Bad? What can I improve on?**

 **Leave a review with an answer, much appreciated if you guys do.**

 **I plan on making Goku a Shinigami, because the way I want the story to progress I kind of need him to become one. It can work without him being a Shinigami, but I just love the idea of it too much not to do it.**

 **I did some character development between Goku and** **Suì-Fēng, alongside Yoruichi as well. I had planned on making her be discovered by Suì-Fēng but then decided against it.**


	3. Authors Note

Quick Update;

Hey guys, I'm just writing this to tell you that I shall be going on an indefinite hiatus. I don't know when I will be back, I just know it's not anytime soon.

I've lost my drive to write, my inspiration, my will to do anything and I feel so empty. I'm hurting and just feel as if the world doesn't need me anymore. It's better off without me… life is better off without me. It's not like anyone will even notice when I'm gone or anything.

Hopefully I'll be back one day but for now catch you all on the flipside…

Vaikuntha


End file.
